The present disclosure relates to a self-propelled vehicle system that makes a self-propelled vehicle travel along a drive line laid on a road surface and the self-propelled vehicle, and a drive control method of the self-propelled vehicle, particularly to the travel control of the self-propelled vehicle when the drive line branches into two directions.
For example, a technology has been disclosed wherein a guide path tape is stuck on a road surface, multiple detection elements are arranged on a vehicle in a direction intersecting the guide path tape, and a travel direction of the vehicle is adjusted such that a deviation between a center of each of the detecting elements and a center of the guide path tape becomes 0 and the vehicle is made to travel along the guide path tape. In this technology, in a case where the guide path tape branches to left and right, the center of each of the detection elements is offset to match the center of the detection elements to either the left or right edge of the guide path tape, and the vehicle is caused to run along an edge of the guide path tape to which the center of each of the detection elements was aligned.